Bionic Life
by kittysix
Summary: What if Marcus Davenport wasn't a android? If he was human? Will he betray or even KILL his father/creator just to fall for Bree? WARNING: Maree (Marcus/Bree) and Brase (Bree/Chase). The story of how Marcus and Chase both have feelings for Bree. There is more characters then what it says but it only lets you have 4.
1. I hate my father

**What if Marcus Davenport wasn't a android? If he was human? Will he betray or even KILL his father/creator just to fall for Bree? WARNING: Maree (Marcus/Bree) and Brase (Bree/Chase).**

**A/N: Just figured out how to make chapters on my iPad! YAY!**

**The story of how Marcus and Chase both have feelings for Bree.**

**Chapter 1: I hate my father.**

* * *

**Marcus the human's P.O.V**

"Oh, please daddy, just one date" I said in a sad voice. "How many times am I going to say this! MARCUS DAVENPORT YOU ARE NEVER EVER MEETING WITH MY ENEMY'S KIDS!" he father is probably the most annoying father in the world. He wont even let me go on ONE date with that beautiful Bree Davenport. Anyway, I am Marcus Davenport. Douglas Davenport's adoptive child. My dad gave me bionics when I was 2 years old. My abilities are: Super Smarts, and Laser Vision. My glitches are: Randomly fire lasers when I get nervous and I activate Commando App (A/N: Commando App is one of Chase's glitches in Lab Rats.) when I get mad. My father and Donald Davenport (my uncle) have a rivalry together. Even though I am supposed to be against Donald, Adam, Bree, Chase, Eddie, Tasha and Leo, I secretly wish I was in their family. Instead of mine. My father, Douglas Davenport, is a genius inventor (but not as smart as Donald) and brother to Donald Davenport.

* * *

**Thanks guys and girls for reading my first chapter. Sorry for them being so small as I dont have much time. Rate and review for a sneek peek of next chappy.**

**Bye,**

**-Jackson**


	2. Sister Love

**Ok guys lets rock and roll into Chapter 2!**

**Chapter 2: Sister Love**

* * *

**Chase's P.O.V**

"Eddy, if you were trying to ask your sister out, what would you say?" I said to the computer. "What, are you trying to hit on Bree?" Eddy says. "No, I am so not try-" Eddy cuts me off. "Chase, admit it. I saw you writing a love song in the lab." Eddy starts singing. "(_singing voice) _Her beau-tiful dark hair. She looks so cool in her sweet-" I cut him off. "EDDY SHUT UP!" I say at him.

**The next day at school**

****"Bree, there something I need to say to you" I say. "Yes Chase, what is it". she said.(A/N: WARNING: BRASE MOMENT HERE) "I kind of like you." I mumble. "Oh, Chase. I like you too." She says. "Really?" I say, shocked. "Yes, I have love feelings like you too Chase" she said. "I wrote this for you." I say. "(singing voice) Your beau-tiful dark hair. You look so sweet in your nice jeans. When I look at you its like I about to pass out of beautifulness.

"Ok, Chase. I didn't like it." she says. I look down, sad. "I LOVED IT!" she said. My face was so excited I couldn't explain it.

* * *

**Ok guys that looks like the end of Chapter 2.**

**Next chapter published either tomorrow morning** **or Tuesday around 4ish. New Zealand Time +12 hours**


	3. I have a plan

**Ok guys looks like I am either publishing Chapter 4 today afternoon** **or Tuesday afternoon. Anyway here it is:**

**Chapter 3: I've got a plan.**

* * *

**Marcus Davenport's P.O.V**

I have got a plan. To either betray or even Kill my father just to get that lovely Bree with me. I would ask Chase to help me choose, but I am not allowed to leave this house. I think I am gonna betray him so if I join Adam, Bree and Chase, we could fight against him. So this is how its gonna work. I need to switch off the Triton App Controller that controls my bionics (luckily he hasn't used it yet), so he can't control me when I destroy the forcefield around the house (by smashing the mainframe computer when he's at the Inventors Convention tonight) so I can break free. Ok, so I am about to start hacking my bionic chip to delete the Triton App. (_typing sound then loud punch) _**2 hours later... **"Where am I..." I said. "Marcus, we saw you out on the street with a bruise on your face." a familiar voice said. I open my eyes to see Adam, Bree, Chase, Mr. Davenport and Leo all staring at me. "Marcus, can you remember anything?" Mr. Davenport said. "All I can remember is... typing on my dads computer to delete the Triton app on my chip then a loud punch on my face." I said. My right cheek was hurting like hell. "Well, Marcus, It was well suspected that your father, Douglas Davenport, punched you in the face." Mr. Davenport said. "We have to keep you here because we don't want you going back to your father and most likely be hit in the face again." I got up. I said "Ok I'll run back with my super-speed and get my stuff." I tried using my speed. "Where are my bionics?" I said, confused. "We disabled your bionics so your dad couldn't control you" Mr. D said. "But I thought I finished deleting the Triton App!" I said. "You didn't completely do it so he could still control you." He said.

* * *

**Ok guys thanks for reading its my birthday tomorrow so I am not uploading tomorrow. R&R please. This is the long chapter special.**

**Thanks,**

**-Jackson **


	4. Life without Bionics

**Welcome back readers here is Chapter 4 in the same day!**

**Chapter 4: Life without bionics**

* * *

"Why can't you delete the triton app from my chip?" (A/N: This story is set after bionic showdown) I said to Mr. D. "Because I have no idea how to. Douglas coded your's and also Adam, Bree and Chase's chips with the triton app. If I knew how to, I would of deleted it way back when they were little kids." He replied. "Only Douglas knows how to do that." He said. (lightbulb moment for Mr. D) "Guys, I have a good plan. Adam, Bree and Chase, I need you to sneak into Douglas's lab and steal the Triton App Modifier from his desk. Marcus, you stay here with Leo, Tasha and Eddy." he said. "Got it." Adam, Bree and Chase all said. (A/N again: Marcus and Leo are good friends) "Lets go play Mental Chaos upstairs, Marcus." Leo said. As soon as they left Mr. Davenport started getting Adam, Bree and Chase ready for their mission. "Ok, so Marcus told me that he was out for the whole day way up North so you guys have plenty of time." he said. "But how are we supposed to get in?" Chase asked. "Marcus told me the secret way into his fathers laboratory." Mr. D said. He told them the way in.

* * *

**Ok thats the end of Chapter 4 R&R for sneak peek of next chapter.**

**Bye,**

**-Jackson**


	5. Mission Chapter 1

**Well here is Chapter 5.**

**Mission Chapter: Adam, Bree and Chase sneak in**

**Bree's P.O.V**

* * *

"Ok, guys. All we need to do is grab that device and get out. Is that clear?" Chase says. "Yes." Me and Adam say. **5 1/2 minutes later. **"Mr Davenport, are you receiving audio?" Chase says over his headset. "Copy that, Chase" Mr. D says. "Ok, Mr. Davenport, we are in his lab. Send us the coordinates." he replies. "Got it" Chase walks over to the dot on his screen. He quickly nabs the device and makes a run for it. CREEAAAAAKKKKKK the door makes. "Adam, Bree. I think he's back." Chase whispers to his teammates. "AND DADDY'S HOME" Douglas shouts to the middle of nowhere. Adam, Bree and Chase giggle. "Ok, lets get out of here." Chase says. (A/N: Excerpt from Episode Memory Wipe with a few changearounds.) "Sneaking out of Douglas's lab. This is totally going to boost my Bad Boy cred. (silence) Tiptoes people, tiptoes." Chase says. "Spoken like a true bad boy." I say sarcastically. We sneak over to the wall beside the door. Douglas is working something weird. Luckily he left the door open. We sneak out. Once we are back at the lab we get changed and give the device to Mr. Davenport. "Ok, thanks, I can now get cracking on restoring your's and Marcus's chips." He says.

* * *

**Ok guys thanks for reading I know this chapter is small thats because its a Mission Chapter.**

**-Jackson**


	6. Give me my bionics back

**I know this should really be called Chapter 5, but I like to stay with the chapter marks.** **Anyways, here is Chapter 6:**

**Chapter 6: Give me my bionics back**

* * *

**Mr. Davenport's P.O.V**

"Marcus, there is something I need to tell you." I said to Marcus as he walked down to the lab. "Yes, Big D" he replied. "I can't replace your chip." I mumbled. "WHAT!" Marcus said. "Calm down. Douglas stuck your chip to the inside of your spine, unlike Adam, Bree and Chase, as theirs are stuck to the border in the inside of their skin. Here is what we can do. We could wirelessly reset your chip with the right code, which has a 50% chance of erasing your memory, or remove and insert a new chip, which has a 50% chance of paralysing you from the waist down." I said, seriously. "So basically I can choose between not having superpowers or a 50% percent chance of my memory being erased/my body getting paralysed or I have got bionics and I am normal. Right?" Marcus questions me. "Yes." I say. "Give me my chip control back." Marcus says strangely. "What?" I say, confused. "Give it back!" Marcus screams. "Wait, Marcus. What do you mean?" I say. "If my dad gave me bionics to be evil (A/N: Spoilers from Bionic Showdown) then I WILL USE THOSE BIONICS TO BE EVIL!" he screams at me. The chip control is sitting on top of the console by the capsules. I look at it. Marcus captures my eye. "Ah, so theres were my chip control is. Come here, little control!" Marcus runs to the control. "ADAM, BREE, CHASE! COME DOWN TO THE LAB, MARCUS IS TRYING TO KILL US!" I shout at the top of my lungs. Chase is doing homework when he hears Mr. Davenport. "Bree, take us down to the lab!" Chase demands. "Why? Bree asked. "JUST DO IT!" Chase shouted. Bree super-speeds all three of them down to the lab. "Whats going on here Mr. Davenport!" Chase shouted. "I told Marcus about the options now HE WANTS TO GET HIS CHIP CONTROL TO BE EVIL LIKE HIS FATHER INTENDED!" I shouted at him. "Too late now, Davenport! I've got the chip control! All I need to do is press this button! HAA!" Marcus says. (press's button repeatedly but nothing happens) "Foiled you, Marcus! Thats just a dummy remote. It connects to nothing! I say, HA" I say, laughing.

* * *

**Marcus can't beat the other Davenports.**

**Well thats Chapter 6 guys,**

**Hoped you liked it. This one is a long special for reaching almost 200 views.**

**-Jackson**


	7. Marcus's decision will affect his future

**Well guys I was out till 3pm so I could write another chapter.**

**Chapter 7: Marcus's decision will affect his future. A lot.**

* * *

The way Marcus tried to get his bionics back, made Bree (his wanted love) totally go against him. He tried talking to her at school, but all she said was "Go away, you stupid lier.". Marcus had been kicked out of the Davenport household, but luckily for him he had stolen half their food but forgot about water. He died of thirst on the street. When Chase was walking to school, he saw Marcus's dead body. Bree saw him. She ran over. "Oh what in the world is th-" She was cut off by Chase. "That's Marcus's dead body. He stole half our food but forgot about water probably." Chase said. "Oh. So that's where half of our food went!" Bree said. "You think we should give the body to Mr. Davenport?" Adam said, out of nowhere. Bree and Chase scream in fright. "Where did you come from?" Chase asked. "Oh, I just saw you guys looking some dead body and came over right away." Adam said. "Well, anyway lets get this body to Mr. Davenport." Chase said. Bree grabbed Marcus and super-sped home. She told Mr. Davenport about it. When she got back they went to school.

* * *

**GUYS! CRISIS! IM RUNNING OUT OF IDEAS! Please tell me Ideas for how I should continue/end this story! R&R thanks!**

**-Jackson**


	8. THE CONVERSATION (dun dun duhhhhhhhh)

**Sorry guys I was taking a bit of a break :P Anyway I decided I was gonna continue this story cuz' I don't know what to do next.**

**ENJOY :P**

**Chapter 8: THE CONVERSATION (dun dun duhhhhhhh)**

* * *

"So, you are telling me that Marcus died on the street?" Davenport asked. "Yes, tota-" Bree was cut off by Davenport's phone. Principal Perry it said on Caller ID. "Oh NO WAY I am talking to that lady. I've had enough of her!" Davenport said. "Fine then, I will do it." Bree said. Bree picks up the phone and uses her vocal manipulation to manipulate Davenport. "Hello, this is Donald Davenport." Bree said in the Davenport voice. "Yes, this is Principal Perry. I wanted to ask why the four brats you have aren't at school today." Perry said in a mean voice (SPOILERS: Turns out the time that they examined him on the street school had ended. I know it makes no sense but just go with it). "Oh, they were-" Bree put down the phone. "What am I supposed to say?!" Bree said in her normal voice. "I DONT KNOW, JUST SAY SOMETHING!" Davenport said. "They were, (lightbulb moment), SICK! Yes, they were all sick." Bree said. "Oh, really, all four of them!" Perry said. "Yes, the disease is called, Daven-sick-port-virusemoniaellaitis. It is contagious. Gotta go, bye!" Bree said quickly and hung up. "Well that was quick." Chase said.

* * *

**Sorry guys this might be short and boring but I AM RUNNING OUT OF IDEAS! SON OF A B*TCH!**

**-Jackson**


End file.
